The Transverse Flux Machine (hereinafter TFM), originally patented more than a century ago, has recently attracted renewed attention with the availability of high-energy permanent magnetic material. A TFM utilizes a magnetic circuit perpendicular to the direction of motion. TFM offers a higher specific torque and power density than a conventional radial flux machine. However, few substantial drawbacks cause performance problems that prevent TFM from taking the lead of electrical machines' market:                1. Low power factor: due to relatively low magnetic resistance to leakage fluxes and high parasite fluxes due to usually minimal distance between magnets, reducing the working flux.        2. Power density limit: Power density of brushless electric motors and generators is often of importance, since smaller and lighter devices will generally be more useful in many applications as well as often saving expensive magnetic, ferrous, and conductive materials. Most of the TFM designs involve magnets mounted on the outer surface of the rotor, thus suffering from centrifugal and magnetic traction forces that limit the machine's speed in order to maintain rotor integrity. As will be known to one skilled in the art, the power density of electric motors and generators including the TFM is related to the RPM of the device since the effectiveness is greater at higher RPM.        3. High complexity of the design: increasing production costs and negatively affecting reliability. Fully 3-dimensional configurations require more complex analyses than those often undertaken for other electromagnetic machines, making their design more involved.        
There thus remains a long-felt need for improved energy conversion devices based on the TFM, allowing for better performance, namely higher power factor and power densities and compatibility for increased RPM.